Mauvais choix - Point de vue de Butch
by AProDreamer18
Summary: Songfic basée sur la chanson de David Hallyday "Mauvais choix". Butch remet tout en cause, et tout particulièrement sa relation avec sa partenaire.


MAUVAIS CHOIX (_David Hallyday_)

* * *

_Il suffirait d'un pas pour te laisser seule derrière moi_  
_Et passer cette porte_  
_Il suffirait d'un pas pour me décrocher de tes bras comme une feuille morte_

Cassidy… Ton prénom, parfois, me donne la nausée tant tu peux te comporter comme une peste sans cœur, une manipulatrice qui ne laisse aucune faille la blesser. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu partir en claquant définitivement la porte de notre chambre derrière moi combien de fois je me suis aperçu, après avoir ressenti ce besoin, que j'en étais tout simplement incapable. Oui, tu es une garce qui apprécie davantage le pouvoir qu'autre chose, qui aime obtenir une emprise à la limite de la toxicité sur les gens, dont sur moi… Mais d'un autre côté, tu n'es que cachée derrière une carapace, carapace que tu parviens souvent à laisser tomber lorsque tu nous sommes seuls.

Cassidy… Comment se fait-il que tu puisses avoir deux visages, bien distincts l'un de l'autre ? Tu n'es pas comme les autres filles, tu es spéciale, je suis sûr que les autres doivent te jalouser dans leur coin. Mais derrière ce caractère fier, affirmé et hautain, je sais que tu as un cœur, cœur qui est tout l'inverse de ce que tu cherches à montrer. Je me souviens que dans nos débuts, tu étais si exigeante avec moi que je m'en sentais sans cesse rabaissé, paraissant être bien moins intelligent que tu ne peux l'être : tu avais tout fait pour que je m'en aille. Seulement, tes plans n'ont pas fonctionné avec moi, puisque je suis resté, pour te prouver que tu ne pourras pas faire ta loi avec moi, que je n'étais pas ce genre de type à se soumettre aux femmes. Après de nombreux essais pour me faire déguerpir, tu as finalement renoncé, allant jusqu'à flatter ma persévérance : à partir de là, je t'ai découverte telle que tu es réellement.

Cassidy… Je t'ai déjà vue dans différents états : la joie, la colère, la tristesse, l'angoisse et même dans l'ivresse. Cela fait déjà de nombreuses années que tu es mon équipière, et même si, parfois tu me tapes sérieusement sur les nerfs avec tes manières et ton arrogance, je suis incapable de partir réellement. Chaque fois que je songe au fait que je pourrais changer de partenaire, les images de toi me reviennent : toutes les fois où tu ris, je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder avec tendresse, ton beau sourire semblant être hypnotique tandis qu'à mes oreilles, ton doux rire raisonne comme un chant de sirène. Oui, je dois bien admettre que je te vois plus souvent heureuse que le contraire, nos disputes ne sont que superficielles et ce, malgré leur violence. Je ne suis pas nécessairement mieux que toi, mais comment faire lorsque tu m'affubles de tous les mots, ceux dont je ne mérite même pas l'appellation ? Oui, parfois, je me laisse également aller, t'insultant sans raison, te disant que tu n'es « qu'une sotte » ou que tu es « une véritable blonde sans cervelle », mais souvent, on arrive à vite tourner la page. Les disputes les plus futiles ne sont pas celles qui nous font avancer, mais qui nous font stagner. Là où le bas blesse, c'est surtout lorsque nos disputes sont réelles : durant celles-ci, nous devenons tous deux de vrais démons, et je pars souvent en claquant violemment la porte derrière moi, te laissant seule dans la chambre, avec ta culpabilité.

Cassidy… Comment as-tu pu me capturer de cette manière ? Es-tu une excellente voleuse à tel point que tu as pu voler mon cœur ? Je n'en peux plus… Cette situation devient si compliquée pour moi que je suis contraint de tout remettre en question : mon travail à tes côtés ne peut plus me convenir…

_Mais ce soir je sais qu'une moitié de moi_  
_Te désire en entier quand l'autre se débat_  
_Mais ce soir je sais qu'une moitié de moi_  
_Est prête à s'envoler quand l'autre se débat_  
_Mauvais choix_

Seulement, dès que je pense à mettre un terme à notre coopération, à notre travail ensemble, ta silhouette gracieuse vient se graver dans mon esprit fou. Je te revois, le matin, te préparant, assise à ta coiffeuse, cherchant à ne faire aucun bruit pour ne pas me réveiller. Malgré toutes tes tentatives, tu sais que ton réveil matinal, avec le temps, a fait également le mien, mais je m'enterre dans un profond mutisme, afin de t'observer coiffer tes longs cheveux dorés. Ta brosse aux poils blancs passant délicatement dans ta chevelure puis la laissant retomber sur tes épaules nues à la peau si blanche… Ce geste, je le savoure avec bonheur. Par la suite, tu t'atèles à appliquer différentes crèmes sur ton visage, avant de débuter ton « make-up » comme tu aimes le dire. Je ne comprends toujours pas pour quelle raison tu décides de te maquiller ainsi, puisque je trouve ta beauté encore plus surprenante lorsque ton visage est dénué de toutes peintures. Je suppose que c'est une fierté féminine dont je ne parviens pas à déceler la réponse.

Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point je peux suivre tes mains délicates avec attention, les scrutant comme pour les mémoriser à tout jamais dans ma mémoire. Si je le voulais, je suis certain que je serais en capacité de te dire moi-même chaque étape de ton instant beauté, et peut-être même que je serais capable de te maquiller moi-même. Tu commences à attaquer ton visage par une eau mystérieuse que tu as appliqué sur un coton auparavant puis tu le passes sur ton doux visage à la peau de porcelaine. Après cela, j'ignore quelle est la crème que tu appliques sur celui-ci, mais tu l'estompes avec une étrange éponge en forme de goutte, avant de rapidement passer à tes yeux. Lorsque tu t'appliques à mettre du crayon à la racine de tes yeux, ceux-ci prennent tout de suite une couleur plus claire. Leur brillance, quant à elle, n'apparaît qu'après que tu aies mis ton mascara noir sur tes cils supérieurs, laissant ceux du bas libre de toute substance. Ces gestes, je les connais par cœur, et celui que je préfère, c'est au moment de déposer ton rouge à lèvres sur ces dernières, les rendant seulement plus pulpeuses et attirantes. N'importe quel homme pourrait avoir l'envie de t'embrasser, moi le premier mais si d'autres hommes osent t'approcher d'un peu trop près, j'ignore comment je pourrais réagir.

_Il suffirait d'un pas pour me décider cette fois_  
_À refermer la porte_  
_M'allonger contre toi, goûter la douceur de ta soie_  
_Que la nuit nous emporte_

Mes pensées ne me sont plus facile à aligner, et je me perds dans toutes les images que tu envoies à mon cerveau sans que tu ne le saches. Là est le plus gros souci dans notre duo : tu me tourmentes malgré-toi, de part ta beauté, de part ton sourire, de part ton entièreté. Je me sentirais tout à fait incapable de claquer la porte derrière moi, de me diriger vers le bureau du boss pour lui demander de me mettre avec un ou une autre partenaire, voire même de me laisser seul pour les missions. Je serais incapable de refermer la porte définitivement après mon passage dans le couloir, avec des valises à la main dans l'objectif de changer de vie. Rien que d'imaginer te dire « Au revoir », un « au revoir » qui en réalité signifierait « adieu », me fend le cœur. Après tant d'années passées à tes côtés, je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi, et si cela devait arriver, je ferais en sorte de rester en contact avec toi. Tu sais, peut-être même que j'oserais te déclarer mes sentiments, et alors nous pourrions avancer, toi et moi, main dans la main.

Je me suis rendu compte de mes véritables sentiments pour toi à la première occasion que j'ai eue de faire de toi mon « appartenance ». Te souviens-tu de la toute première fois que nous avons couché ensemble, juste pour le « fun », comme tu as aimé le dire ? Sache que de mon côté, je n'en possède qu'un souvenir tellement clair que j'aurais l'impression que cela c'était passé hier. Tous les deux, nous étions un peu déprimés après un énième échec dû à ces imbéciles de Jessie et James avec leur chat miteux, et alors que je te serrais dans mes bras, tous les deux allongés sur ton lit, tu t'es redressée et m'a embrassé. J'admets que j'ai d'abord été surpris, ouvrant de grands yeux larges, avant de me laisser conquérir par ce doux baiser que tu m'offrais. Rapidement, mes mains se sont mises à parcourir ta peau de soie, aussi blanche que de la porcelaine, et tout est allé si vite après cela. Tu dois savoir, Cassy, que je ne t'imaginais pas si entreprenante, et pourtant, tu as été la première à me mettre dans la tenue d'Adam, avant de me taquiner avec ardeur et délicatesse, au niveau de mon membre masculin. Jamais je n'oublierais ce contact agréable, intense, m'ayant fait m'envoler vers d'autres cieux en quelques tours de main. Quant à moi, afin de me libérer de ton emprise orgasmique, j'ai tant bien que mal, essayé de te rendre la pareille. Eh bien je suis toujours déçu de moi-même de ne pas avoir pu t'offrir un tel plaisir, et de ce fait, tu m'as bien fait comprendre que tu étais la maîtresse dans ce petit jeu. Tu me contrôlais, je n'étais plus moi, j'étais sous ta totale emprise. Mais lorsqu'enfin, tu as décidé de cesser ton petit jeu sur mon appareil génital tendu et prêt pour la suite, tu t'es installée sur le bas de mon ventre, retirant ta nuisette violette, me donnant l'occasion de t'observer attentivement. Tant de fois j'avais rêvé de toi, de pouvoir te caresser et te toucher comme je l'ai fait par la suite, malaxant tes seins rebondis, léchant tes tétons, te faisant grogner de plaisir.

Te souviens-tu que tu avais baissé la garde, et qu'alors j'avais réussi à reprendre mon « rôle d'homme » en te faisant passer sous moi ? À cet instant, je me suis attardé sur ton cou, m'enivrant par la même occasion de ton parfum de vanille que tu utilises chaque jour après ta douche, glissant mes doigts dans ta douce chevelure, caressant tes hanches larges à la peau soyeuse. Puis, au moment de te pénétrer, nous avons échangé un long regard, se demandant mutuellement sans aucuns mots si nous étions prêts. Sans discuter, je suis une nouvelle fois aller chercher tes lèvres, et tu as fourré ta langue dans ma bouche, caressant la mienne, alors qu'avec un seul geste, je commençais à te faire mienne. Tu as ouvert tes yeux, t'es décroché de ma bouche afin de soupirer je sentais que tes ongles si joliment limés me griffaient légèrement le dos en même temps que j'effectuais des va-et-vient, d'abord lents, puis progressivement rapide. Malgré ces gestes, je veillais à ne jamais te faire de mal, t'observant sans cesse tout en grognant de bonheur. Dans le plaisir, tu as placé ta tête en arrière, me laissant le champ libre pour m'attaquer à ton cou : c'est ainsi que tout en m'affairant sur mes insistantes poussées, je t'ai mordillé cette peau tendue, te faisant gémir, créant des spasmes au creux de mon ventre. Malheureusement, ce moment fut trop rapide, car une fois que j'aie atteint l'orgasme, me laissant aller dans ton corps si parfait, je me sentais épuisé. Couvert de sueurs, la tête me tournant et des frissons partout dans mon corps, je me suis lentement laissé tomber sur toi, savourant les battements rapides de ton cœur. À court de souffles, je me reposais, tandis que tu luttais également pour retrouver ta respiration, me caressant les cheveux paisiblement.

La suite, je l'avoue, est nettement moins intéressante, puisqu'après que je me sois retiré de toi, je me suis allongé à tes côtés, tu t'es blottie contre mon torse, et presque instantanément, je me suis retrouvée dans les bras de Morphée.

_J'ai déjà ouvert les yeux_  
_Je connais le dilemme_  
_On pose son cœur entre deux feux_  
_Et puis un jour on aime_

_Je pourrais fermer les yeux et ne pas faire le choix_  
_D'être encore une fois heureux et m'éloigner de toi_  
_De toi, de toi, de toi_  
_De toi_

Cassidy… Lorsqu'on m'a dit que mon partenaire était une femme de caractère, je n'ai pas immédiatement pensé à toi. Pourtant, nous nous étions vaguement connus au moment des admissions à la Team Rocket, et je t'avais tout de suite trouvée magnifique. Mais est arrivé cet instant où on m'a annoncé avec qui j'allais effectuer les différents tests de compatibilité : en te voyant venir vers moi, dans le calme, tes cheveux en couettes étoilées flottant dans la brise de vent, j'ai su que pour une fois j'étais enfin chanceux. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu brises ce moment en prenant ton air sournois, me faisant me sentir comme un moins que rien à tes côtés ? Tu te croyais largement supérieure à moi, et c'est ce que j'ai préféré te faire croire dans le but de te contenter et d'éviter des disputes dès nos premiers jours. Pourtant, désirant sans doute me tester à ton tour, tu as fait exprès de me pousser à bout. Tu étais et tu es encore une véritable garce, hautaine et méprisable, cependant, te connaissant mieux aujourd'hui, je peux te pardonner ton caractère.

Cassidy… Si je m'éloignais de toi, je crois que je serais au plus mal. Tu m'as fait découvrir l'amour et l'amitié, tu m'as offert ta confiance et je t'ai offert la mienne. Mais bon sang ! Je me demande encore comment je fais pour te supporter chaque jour depuis toutes ces années ! Oui, nos débuts ensemble étaient laborieux, surtout lorsque nous avons dû partager notre chambre pour la première fois. À peine avais-tu franchi le pas de la porte que tu commençais à instaurer tes propres règles, sans même te soucier de ce que moi je pouvais en penser. TU as choisi quel lit tu allais prendre, puis a déballé tes valises, rangeant tes multiples affaires dans un placard, puis un autre, puis dans la commode… Je grognais intérieurement, car tu avais tellement étendu ton territoire que je n'avais plus qu'un minuscule espace pour caser mes propres appartenances. Heureusement pour moi, je n'étais pas une « fashion victim », et j'avais peu de fringues. Lorsque j'ai annoncé que j'allais prendre ma douche, sans doute pour m'ennuyer davantage, tu as accouru dans la salle de bain sans demander ton reste, sans même me lancer un seul regard.

Cassidy… Oui, je pensais que j'allais te tuer avant la fin de la semaine d'essai. Et finalement regarde où nous en sommes aujourd'hui ? Nous pouvons coucher ensemble sans problèmes, tout comme nous partons en vacances tous les deux alors que nous pourrions choisir de nous séparer. En fait, je crois que tu ne veux pas l'admettre, mais tout comme moi avec toi, tu ne peux plus te séparer de moi. C'est vrai, nous sommes désormais complémentaires, tous les deux, et peut-être que toi aussi tu ressens ce vide intense lorsque je me retrouve, pour X ou Y raison, loin de toi. Je sais parfaitement bien que tu ne l'avoueras jamais, puisque tu es trop fière pour admettre tes propres faiblesses. Mais peu m'importe, car au fond, je sais que j'ai raison car tes yeux parlent bien plus que ta bouche.

_Si ce soir je sais qu'une moitié de moi_  
_Te désire en entier quand l'autre se débat_  
_Si ce soir je sais qu'une moitié de moi_  
_Est prête à s'envoler quand l'autre se débat_

_Je fais mon choix_

Même si c'est dur, même si c'est laborieux, même si c'est douloureux, je ne pourrais jamais franchir cette porte en te laissant tomber comme une vulgaire chose. Même si je quitte notre chambre en étant agacé par ton comportement de salope, en étant blessé que tu me traites parfois comme un toutou, jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, toujours je reviendrais. Après tout, tu m'as témoigné à maintes reprises que tu te montrais inquiète et soucieuse lorsque je rentrais tard après une de nos violentes engueulades. Chaque fois, tu m'attendais pour aller te coucher, regardant la télévision dans le sofa, sous un plaid, ou alors restant sur ton ordinateur, sous ta couette. Chaque fois, tu me disais que tu n'en avais rien à faire si je rentrais ou non, que tu étais mieux sans moi. Mais chaque fois que tu disais ça, tu ne me regardais pas, car je te connais depuis tout ce temps, ma partenaire dans le crime. Je te connais, et donc je sais que si tu osais lever ton regard vers moi, tu cèderais à tes émotions et tu t'en voudrais encore plus. Là encore, sur ce point, jamais tu ne t'excuses car ton égo en prendrait un coup, mais tout ce que tu m'offres et me fait ressentir au quotidien me suffisent amplement. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu te rattrapais, mais toujours sans admettre que tu te sentais mal de t'être comportée comme une chienne.

Tu sais quoi, ma toute belle ? Mon choix est fait : même si tu es une véritable peste aux humeurs changeantes et au caractère hautain même si tu es une véritable prédatrice et une dominante même si tu n'admets pas tes torts et tes faiblesses et surtout, même si je souffre de l'amour impossible que j'éprouve pour toi, JAMAIS je ne partirais sans toi. Si ma vie doit un jour se poursuivre au-delà de l'organisation de la Team Rocket, elle se poursuivra avec toi. Car tu m'es définitivement indispensable. Même si parfois tu me rends malheureux, mon bonheur est sans fois plus grand lorsque je suis à tes côtés plutôt que lorsque je suis seul. C'est sans doute cela, le véritable amour : ne plus pouvoir se passer de l'autre et exalter l'être aimé, et ce, même si on lui connaît tous ses défauts. Je t'accepte telle que tu es, tout comme tu as su m'accepter tel que je suis. Je pense, Cassidy, que notre histoire n'est pas finie, puisque je compte bien la continuer, toujours à tes côtés.


End file.
